


Saving The Alchemist

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Triad Alliance [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, BAMF Hermann Gottlieb, BAMF Tendo Choi, Blood and Violence, Chinese Triad, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, German mafia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Tendo Choi may not like Newton Geiszler but he's damn sure not leaving him in the hands of that scumbag Chau.





	Saving The Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweedredandbrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedredandbrown/gifts).



> This poured out of me today in response of it being seaweed's birthday. I figured that I'd post some of my Tumblr snippets that were for them.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> A Note: Hermann's pronouns might be a bit hard to read! Zhe reads as ZEE and Zher reads as ZER.

* * *

The doors exploded inward as Tendo blasted them open with buck-shot. He pulled the second sawed-off from its harness as Hermann glided in behind him with zher cane-sword at the ready, dressed in tactical Kevlar. 

“Chau!” He roared as he killed the unfortunate souls working for Chau with hot lead. Hermann’s cane-sword made an ominous whistle as it sliced through vulnerable areas, blood spraying as the Triad squad followed in their bootsteps . “I believe you have something that’s ours!” 

The intercom crackled to life beside the stairs. 

“"So what if I do, Mad Dragon? You gonna do something about it?”“ 

Tendo’s grin had been the last sight for many a man but this one-This one he saved for personal vendettas. “Oh Chau… I may be the Mad Dragon but you woke up the Fae Monarch.” 

“"Fae Monarch? They’re a myth!”“ Chau scoffed. 

“If you say so,” Tendo purred as he released the button.

Hermann’s white dress was already soaking up the blood and gunpowder, the feral grin lighting up zhe’s face enough to terrify the Triads on the West Coast. Blood slid down zher’s face and Tendo couldn’t resist. He kissed Hermann softly, tenderly in the middle of the massacre before they spun in tandem, Tendo reloading as Hermann wiped the blade with a cloth that left a purple sheen.

“So, Monarch, shall we retrieve our Alchemist?” 

“Certainly, my Dragon,” Hermann replied.

They stalked up the stairs, leaving behind chaos and spent shells.

* * *

Hermann paused at the door with the most guards surrounding it, zher giving a beautific smile as the guards raised their guns. Zhe darted forward swiftly, blade singing as the guards clutched at their necks or exposed thighs, the bodies hitting the floor with a thud.

Tendo didn’t even get to use his sawed-offs!

He pouted at Hermann. “Next batch is mine, baby doll, okay? I can’t let you have all the fun.”

“Of course,” Hermann leaned against the pillar, zher leg starting to shake a little. “I’ll rest here. Go.”

“Yeah!” Tendo whooped as he kicked down the door and found even more trouble inside. He unloaded both sawed - off shotguns into Chau’s minions, spotting Newt in the middle struggling against Chau himself. “Oh, you’ve gone and done it now. Monarch, babe, you wanna gut him or should I?”

“I’ll do it. He stole my Alchemist, he tried to steal me away for a changeling and he hasn’t realized that stealing from the Fae, even a little bit, can result in things he cannot comprehend.” Hermann strode out of the darkened hallway and into the spotlight room, sword gleaming and zhe’s delicate battle dress soaked in the blood of zher enemies.

Zhe rose a brow at the hold Chau had on Newt, the thick, square fingers encircling Newt’s neck like sausages.

Hermann’s cane-sword flashed once, twice and Chau screamed as the hold and his fingers dropped at the same time.

Newt gasped as he took in blood-misted air, the black eye rousing Tendo’s fury like nothing else had. He loaded the shotgun and handed it over to Newt while he kept the other and put in a single slug.

He fired it directly at Chau, the slug tearing apart the man’s knee as Newt fired at the other. Hermann was an ethereal vision as zher pivoted and thrust the blade forward, white turning red and then nearly black as Hermann pulled it out with a coldness that sent the rest of Chau’s crew to their knees.

Tendo wondered briefly if it was fear or worship in the faces of those left to witness.

“This is what happens when you steal what I and the Dragon have claimed.” Zhe announced just loud enough to carry as Newt held down the intercom button. “I will wreak unimaginable havoc upon those who would strike, injure or even think about hurting my Alchemist. Should you think of retaliating against us, I will unleash a wrath that not even your deity can save you from. Think carefully and make your decision; will you join us or fall?” 

“The Monarch is rarely so charitable or merciful. I’d take the chance zher is offering,” Tendo added. “If you’d rather take my trial by fire, please, by all means.” 

They crawled forward and kissed zher’s boot, cleaning it with a cloth before reverently pressing kisses to the tip. “A most excellent choice. Please, pick up your comrades in arms and give them a respectful funeral. I want Chau buried as well.”

“M-Monarch? I don’t understand.”

“The worst of enemies do not deserve an ignoble grave,” Zhe murmured. “even if they took what was mine and the Dragon’s. He died honorably. See to it.”

Hermann wiped the blade clean and resheathed it, leaning heavily on the cane as Tendo lifted Newt in a bridal carry.

“Let’s go home, hmm?”

* * *

Tendo showered first, leaving his hair fluffy as he tended to both Newt and Hermann. They were tucked into the large square tub that allowed Hermann to stretch zher leg out without causing it to lock. The water was black from the gunpowder, blood and general filth that Chau’s lair had contained. He helped them rinse off and towel them off gently, guiding them into soft lounge pants and soft house robes.

Tendo’s own robe was padded silk that flowed as he swept into the Triad compound kitchen. Three mugs, a large pot of tea and coffee and a tray later, he loped back up the stairs to find Newt sitting on the edge of the bed as Hermann settled into a large pile of pillows.

He put the tray on the nightstand before Tendo pulled out the rather extensive medical kit and cleaned out all of Newt’s scrapes and cuts. His lips curled into a silent snarl at the sight of so many bruises. They would be gentle with him, softer than he’d been treated in weeks.

“Does anything else hurt?” Tendo pressed quietly, his eyes tracing the purplish bruises that ringed Newt’s neck and showed over his tattoos.

“No, nothing else.” The rasp was a jolt after having heard Newt at somewhat alright health. “He wasn’t that stupid. Mad Dragon and the Fae Monarch? Alchemist? What the hell was that all about?”

Tendo gently smoothed on salve and bandaged over it carefully. “Our real names are private. Endearments and the like are fine but if the cops caught wind of who, exactly, the Fae Monarch was… Well, we come as a pair. Triad and the German mafia only get along because of what Hermann and I have.”

“Chau’s tactic was to recruit cops into his crew and then use them to cut out or cut down the competition legally.” Hermann explained as zhe massaged at zher’s leg. “He nearly got my father but missed when I took out his little roaches in my court. Make no mistake, we’re just as bad as he was, if not worse. Do you still want me as I am?”

Newt looked between them and then at the hand Tendo still had resting on his uninjured knee. “I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“You asked Hermann to marry you six years ago. Zhe’s asking if you’re still interested in zher.” Tendo rolled his eyes as he explained. “Besides, who do you think all that killing was for? We don’t rescue just anybody.”

“So that wasn’t revenge for him kidnapping Herms?” Newt managed after his jaw dropped. 

“Hardly. Newton, I thought… I thought perhaps my presence brought shame to you, that I was repulsive-”

“Dude, that was **_so_ not the case** … I thought you were outta my league and then you hooked up with ‘holy shit, he’s smoking hot’ and I thought you forgot about me and that you were safer that way!” Newt yelled before he started coughing.

“Shh. Here, have some tea. Basically this is all a huge misunderstanding?” Tendo offered the tea in plain, heavy ceramic mugs and poured himself a cup of coffee. “By the way, Newt, Hermann and I decided that if you didn’t mind… We’d share you.”

“What?” Newt whisper-squeaked. “What the fuck. I’m so confused.”

“Lemme put it this way, Newt - You’re the rabbit and you’ve got two wolves who think you’d be perfect to chase.” Tendo purred as he shuffled Newt into laying next to Hermann. “So, yes, you’d like to stay or no, please get me the hell out of the Triad compound in Southern California?”

Newt flushed bright red and buried his face into Hermann’s shoulder, hissing quietly when his black eye made contact while muttering something.

“What was that?”

“I said… I’d like to stay right here between two criminal bosses who’d like to fuck me into next week but won’t cause they’re too nice to pressure a guy.” Newt blurted.

“Mm, sound about right.” Tendo hummed as he spooned Newt on one side and laced his fingers with Hermann over Newt’s hip. “Sleep. We’ll talk some more in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
